<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azure Skies, Crimson Fields by saint_peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579303">Azure Skies, Crimson Fields</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach'>saint_peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Cardverse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Knotting, Mentions of past pregnacy, Omegaverse, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, a/b/o dynamics, mentions of past abortion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under heavy editing.</p><p>The rape/non-con tag does not apply to Prussia/Nyo!Canada, their relationship is completely safe and sane and any sexual acts are consensual and a tiny bit dub-con at worst. </p><p>Madeline, the beta princess of Spades, is intended to marry the bastard prince of Hearts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azure Skies, Crimson Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! AS you may have noticed this is being reworked and this first chapter and the rest of the fic are going to be very different than the original but keep some of the same themes.</p><p>Also, the original endnotes might still be there, idk how to get rid of them haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Madeline was a nervous wreck, though she hid it well. Perhaps because her scent as a beta was muted and often overshadowed by other scents, and that she was good at keeping her anxieties hidden from others. She kept everything to herself, she didn’t want to make anyone worry about her. Today was supposed to be a happy day. She was getting married, she was getting married for her kingdom to secure an alliance, she was going to be married to an important alpha who would sufficiently keep her fed and safe, all she had to do was be a content housewife. Yet all she could feel, on her happiest day, was dread that clawed and gripped her heart, dragging her down into the unfathomable depths of uncertainty and fear and there was no one there to pull her out. Her family did not offer her a helping hand and were instead the ones chaining her to the anchor that weighed heavily on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline gave a shuddering exhale as she felt her anxiety growing worse. She needed to calm down, needed to breathe. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over the silken, pale blue fabric of her wedding gown, the feeling of something physical grounding her some. She was in the bride room, being prepared for her wedding. She was getting married for the sake of her home. She was going to marry a strong alpha with a reputable background, she was royalty. She wanted for nothing, she was given everything she could desire, so why did this feeling of dread linger? Why did she want to lift her skirts and run from the church and reception? It was selfish to want something else when anyone else of lesser or perhaps even equal standing would desire for her position. Why was she so selfish?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’lady?” A soft voice and gentle hand startled her out of her thoughts. She had to consciously remind herself to slow her breathing as it had gotten worse as she spiraled in her own thoughts. She blinked and looked to the handmaiden who had roused her from her stupor. “M’lady, are you alright? The others and I have picked up on your behavior and you seem quite stressed. Are you perhaps in need of a cup of tea? Should we get your sire to calm your nerves?” It was common practice for someone's sire, their alpha parent, to be brought in in case scent therapy was needed in moments of high stress, but seeing her sire was the last thing she wanted. So she shook her head, floundering for words for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, no. I’m alright.” she gave a small, unconvincing smile. “I’m just working myself up into a tizzy. I-I’ve never been married- obviously, of course I haven’t been married. That was silly of me to say, I’m sorry,” she rambled, her hands fidgeting and clutching at the fabric of her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handmaiden at her side led her to a chair and had her sit down before telling one of the other maids to get her some water, before sitting across from Madeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’lady, it’s perfectly natural to be nervous before one’s wedding.” She assured, taking the young woman’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially so at your age. You’re so young to be thrust into a political marriage, but I understand what must be done. From what I hear, his highness is a kind man when he is not on the battlefield. I also heard that he is especially kind to those he cares for and respects, he doesn’t tolerate disrespect.” The handmaiden was doing her best to reassure Madeline who was nodding along to her words but still seemed rather distressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… but what if he isn’t like that in private?” She asked, her voice shaking, The maid frowned as Madeline’s scent spiked with distress. Though the princess’s scent was usually subtle and sweet, this was a scent like rot and decay. Had she not been with Madeline and surrounded by her scent in a small room all morning, she wouldn’t have noticed. However, she couldn’t understand why she was panicking so much. She understood a certain level of uneasiness in marrying a stranger, but this seemed like it was more than that. So the handmaiden sighed gently and took her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’lady, do you think their majesties would ever sell you off to someone who would hurt you? They love you very much, it is seen in the way they talk and walk and hold you. They would never put you in a situation like this if they thought his highness to be cruel or abusive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline was still hesitant and unsure, her thoughts still occupied with the worst, but she nodded and let her shoulders ease, just a little bit. The maid was right, her parents wouldn’t put her in a situation like that. They understood her fears. They would choose carefully and keep her safe. She took a deep breath in and out. This was alright, she was okay. She thanked the other maid for the water when she came back and drank it down. Once her nerves had calmed to a more manageable level, Madeline let the maids return to fussing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gazing in the mirror, she felt she hardly recognized herself. She was so used to looking plain, avoiding any and all attention. So to see herself like this, pale blue dress hugging her curves and giving her the appearance of an elegant woman, her honey blonde curls tamed to perfection and flowing openly over her bare shoulders and back, it was startling to say the least. She was embarrassed to even think that her own reflection intimidated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline turned as there was a knock on the door for warning before it was opened and her sire stepped into the room. With her face set in an expression of permanent annoyance and with her formal suit decorated with medals and other fanciful details, and the heavy crown seated atop her straw-blonde locks, Rosalind looked every part the queen she was. Madeline tensed under her gaze, Rosalind had always intimidated her a little, but she was a caring sire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalind’s expression softened a little as she took in the state of her daughter, nervous and fidgeting and tense and smelling distressed. Normally she could hardly smell Madeline at all, which was a little distressing in itself as it often led to her being worried about her whereabouts or if something had happened to her. It was a relief to her to know she was giving her daughter to someone capable and strong enough to take care of her daughter and to keep her safe. That was all she wanted. She just wanted her youngest safe and taken care of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look lovely, darling.” Rosa commented, coming over to take her hands, giving one of her rare, loving smiles that had her easing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sire.” She gave a small smile of her own, though she kept her gaze down and her head bowed, a habit she had picked up around alphas. Rosa didn’t like that Madeline felt the need to take such a submissive stance around alphas, but she understood and she wouldn’t force around the family, however, she didn’t want her to look so meek at her own wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit down and talk for a moment.” She led Madeline to the seats once more and sat her down. “I know you’re scared, love. And that’s alright. But you know your mother and I would never engage you to someone who would hurt you. Your mother is friends with Lord Gilbert and trusts him implicitly, which is why we chose him over other suitors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing this put Madeline at ease some more. If her maman trusted him then he was safe, or at least he seemed safe. No, no, he was safe. He wasn’t going to hurt her, her sire and maman wouldn’t let him. And if she was going back to hearts with him, she was sure his brother King Ludwig wouldn’t let him hurt her either. So she took a deep breath and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you and maman trust him, then… then I will try.” She gave a hesitant smile. “I know this is for the kingdom and opening up a trade route will help everyone, so I’m going to do this.” Rosa smiled softly and kissed her forehead gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so brave, my darling. Should anything happy, do not be afraid to contact us, okay? We’ll get you home right away. Now, the wedding is due to start at any moment.” Rosa stood and linked her arm with Madeline’s so she could lead her down the aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline took a deep breath and nodded, letting her sire lead her to the heavy wooden doors that led into the chapel. Despite all of the assurance she got, there was that sinking feeling in her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chin up, love. Everything is going to be alright.” Rosa gave her a firm, confident look and Madeline held her head high. She was a daughter of Spades and she would be brave.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Was - What in German<br/>* Mäuschen - Little Mouse (term of endearment) in German</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>